Saving you
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: Kaoru is suddenly swallowed up by a black hole that opens up to take him then to close. A new girl offers to help the host club get Kaoru back and Kaoru wakes in a place called Ballpoint learning that an evil girl is going to put Hikaru under a spell. He has to get back to Hikaru before it's too late and his brother is gone forever, even if he has to break the spell. T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

It's a normal day in the host club all the hosts doing their own acts with the girls at their tables.

Finally the end of a good day of hosting the hosts say goodbye to their guests and begin cleaning up. Once done the other hosts leave but Haruhi secretly asks Hikaru to stay behind.

Curious Kaoru stays behind as well hiding behind the host club rooms doors he leans his ear against the wood listening in on his brother and the hidden female.

Hikaru and Haruhi are standing just a little ways from the door and are facing each other so their sides are facing the door Kaorus hiding behind. Haruhi on the left Hikaru on the right.

"Hikaru…." Haruhi begins. "You need to answer truthfully."

"What is it?" Hikaru asks curiously tilting his head slightly.

"Do you love Kaoru?" She asks calmly staring into Hikarus eyes.

"Of course I love him." Hikaru says with honesty staring back into her eyes.

"Then why don't you tell him?" Haruhi demands in an asking tone.

Hikaru's voice becomes slightly softer and he glances away as if ashamed. "Because I'm scared." His eyes betray how scared he is that if he tells Kaoru that he might lose Kaoru forever or even for a while as time away from Kaoru already hurts his heart deeply making him long for his younger twin.

Kaorus heart skips a beat and he smiles opening the door walking into the club room looking to Hikaru who looked to him as he enters. "Hikaru. You don't have to say anymore…." Kaoru says meeting Hikarus eyes he pauses.

Haruhi stands there with a soft smile on her face as if thinking 'finally!'

"….I love you." Kaoru finishes taking a few steps towards Hikaru and waits for his reply.

"Kaoru…." Hikaru steps closer to Kaoru then he runs over hugging his little brother a little tightly but very lovingly into his arms. "I'm so happy."

Kaoru smiles leaning into the hug slightly and softly speaks two words that make Hikarus heart beat just a little faster. "Kiss me."

So Hikaru pulls away far enough so they can look into each others faces once again. He leans in and Kaoru meets him half way. The two share a loving deep innocent, no tongue, kiss for a few minutes. Until they have to pull away for air smiling lovingly at each other as they pant softly from lack of air from their kiss.

Haruhi slips away unnoticed and leaves heading home.

Hikaru turns to where Haruhi was standing…. "Thank you Haru-"…. Only to find shes no longer there. "Oh she left…."

Kaoru lays his head on his brothers chest his eyes half open. "That's ok. It means it's just us here." He says softly but sweetly with his gentle smile playing on his lips.

Hikaru looks down to his brother and pets his soft hair. "True but Kyouya most likely has cameras here. And I want you all to myself. So…" He leans down his warm breath brushing softly against Kaoru's ear as he whispers the words out. "Lets go home where we will be alone without any eyes of any kind. Besides I don't wants anyone else seeing you're beauty underneath these clothes of yours."

Kaoru smiles and nods putting his hand on Hikarus as their fingers intertwine. "Same to you. Lets get going."

So the two leave to share the first night of their love.

Wanting nothing more than to be with each other forever….. but love isn't always that easy.

AN:

Ok yaoi fans lets clean off the blood from our nosebleeds for now. Haha. XP

Hope this was a great way to start a story!

I bet some or most have seen the trailer on youtube about it and now I finally started it! There may be a second trailer up sometime to say its now on FF depending if I can get it to upload and can finish it.

See you next chapter.

Kaoru.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day in the host club room during host club hours…

The princesses of the hosts keep chatting about a new female student that has arrived today. No one knows really anything about her not even Kyouya but what they do know is that she isnt a bad person…. At least she doesn't SEEM like shes going to be a bad person.

Her name is Candace Lu and she hasn't visited the host club yet along with not being assigned to any of the hosts classes.

"Candace is a nice girl but I'm sure she has a crush on one of the boys in this school. But no one can tell who. It's obvious by the fact that she seems to look at someone in the halls and at lunch and such only to blush looking away. No one can figure out who she is looking at. Shes good at hiding who it is." A girl at Hikaru and Kaorus table, sitting across from them explains with a slight pout. "But I wanna know who she likes!" She whines.

"I'm sure all you lovely ladies at this school have a crush on someone." Kaoru says kindly.

Hikaru reaches over and grabs Kaorus chin gently getting his brother to look at him, their eyes locking. "As long as no one tries to take you away from me especially after yesterday's events then I don't care who they have a crush on. My eyes are only on you my dear Kaoru my love." He pecks Kaoru on the lips making the girls fan girl scream and faint.

Yes the two are still really good at their jobs.

Eventually it became time to finish up cleaning after their guests have left and to have a short meeting before parting ways.

"So you two are really together." Kyouya says with a knowing smirk and his calculating eyes hidden behind the glare reflecting off his glasses.

"Yeah and we're happy together." Hikaru says proudly slightly puffing out his chest in pride due to having what he believes, and what I bet most Kaoru fans believe, is the most wonderful person in the world as his own.

"WOW! DADDY'S SO PROUD OF YOU!" Tamaki bear hugs the twins with his silly huge grin plastered to his face.

"Yeah. Sempai please stop hugging us so tightly." Kaoru tells the over dramatic blonde boy with slight annoyance at how over dramatic the king is being…. Again….

"Oh!" Tamaki quickly lets go of the two, making them take two steps back to stay balanced, with an over the top guilty look on his face. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!"

"Its ok." Hikaru sighs not looking at Tamaki but looking off to the side. "No harm done."

"Yay!" Tamaki cheers jumping up and fist pumping the air alternating between hands every time he jumps. He cheers with every jump. "Yay!" "Yay!" He reminds Kyouya of that one time in middle school when Tamaki was cheering about Kyouya himself becoming the Suoh family heirs friend.

"By the way thanks Haruhi for helping. Without your help we may never have been able to tell each other. You left before I could thank you." Hikaru says turning to the brunette with a look of deep gratitude.

"Its no problem." Haruhi smiles at Hikaru in a 'you are very welcome.' Sort of way.

Hikaru turns to the other hosts. "Well we should get going. See you tomorrow." He says with a wave and grabs Kaorus hand leading him out of the club room as the other hosts call their goodbyes to the departing twins.

The twins make their way down the huge fancy expensive stair case heading towards the front door where just outside their limo is waiting for them to pick them up from school.

A girl watches the two from the darkness with an evil smirk dancing on her lips. "Have your last hurrah. For tomorrow the real show begins." She chuckles as the two males leave the building and she turns away walking further into the shadows going a different way out of the building. She begins to go over her plan in her head as the smirk seems to be permanently painted onto her face.

The twins hop into their limo sitting side by side still holding hands and the door is shut behind them by the driver.

"Hey Kaoru?" Hikaru speaks up turning to face the younger.

"Yes? Hikaru?" Kaoru turns his head to face Hikaru locking eyes with the other.

Hikaru leans in and pecks Kaoru on the lips. "I love you." He whispers against Kaorus soft smooth lips.

Kaoru smiles. "I love you too." And kisses Hikaru turning his body to face his brothers.

The two start a heated make out session in the back of their limo.

Much to the drivers dismay and embarrassment Hikaru pushes Kaoru down onto his back so Kaoru is now under him with the eldest of the two sitting on his knees between the youngers legs with his hands on the seat on either side of Kaorus body. The now red faced driver quickly pulls the tinted window dividing him from the twins closed and makes a mental note to take his time getting the two home.

AN:

That's all for today!

See you next chapter! Hope its good!

Kaoru.


	3. Chapter 3

Kaoru groans as he awakens alone in his and Hikarus shared bed the next morning. His back is sore and his inner thighs feel sticky with the extra cum that spilled out of him after his and Hikarus second round.

Their first round was in the back of the limo both laughing as the driver is red faced embarrassed and stuttering before they ran into the mansion to their rooms for a second round.

Kaoru gets up out of bed sighing as his body feels sore all over after getting up.

Hikaru's head pops out from the bathroom hearing his brothers groans and sighs. "Good morning sleepy head." He says sweetly with a smile. "It's Friday and that means it's the last day of school before I get to have you for the whole weekend!" He explains beaming.

Kaoru smiles softly at Hikaru. "I wish it was the weekend. I'm so sore I could stay in bed for a week!" He groans.

Hikaru chuckles then smirks. "Well you're in luck. I haven't had my morning shower yet. Lets take a nice warm shower together."

"Yeah. That sounds good. Besides you owe me for making me this sore." Kaoru says with a small pout.

Hikaru just laughs and goes over naked to his just as naked brother. "Well then lets go have our shower. Besides you were the one screaming for more need I remind you." He says with a slight lick of his lips.

Kaoru blushes and hits Hikaru in the chest. "Yeah and you were the one screaming oh yes more!" Now its his turn to chuckle.

Hikaru blushes softly and says nothing more as he leads Kaoru into the bathroom closing the door behind them. He turns on the water to warm for their shower in their giant shower. He brings Kaoru into the warm spray of water only to follow in after.

"Ah." Kaoru sighs softly in relief as the warm spray slowly relaxes him getting rid of his soreness.

Hikaru smiles and snakes an arm around Kaorus shoulders. "Feel better?"

"Yeah." Kaoru nods.

Hikaru reaches over and grabs the wash cloth with the soap. "Let me clean you this time cause your sore." He says thoughtfully.

So Kaoru lets Hikaru wash him then watches Hikaru wash himself.

After they are both clean and washed from hair to toes they turn off the shower stepping out.

"Its time for school masters!" The emotionless voices of the two emotionless twin maids call from outside the closed bathroom door.

"Alright. Well come down soon." Hikaru calls back.

"Very good sirs." The maids leave the room after that without saying anything else.

"Come on Kaoru lets go get ready." Hikaru says with a loving smile directed at his little brother.

Kaoru pecks Hikaru on the lips. "Yes. Lets go." Then he leaves the room with a slight mischievous look knowing Hikaru would have at least wanted an actual kiss not a peck on the lips.

Hikaru whines slumping slightly. "Aww come on Kaoru! That wasn't even a full kiss!" He walks out of the bathroom almost moping.

Kaoru chuckles as he grabs his school uniform then his brothers both which are sitting on their shared bed neatly folded by the maids. "Haha. Well too late now." He tosses his brothers uniform to him and Hikaru catches it…..with his face.

At first Hikaru had a slightly surprised face while Kaoru was trying to not laugh but in the end both burst out laughing just at the catching things with your face concept.

Kaoru drops his uniform in the midst of laughter. He manages to calm down a little bit after his brother calmed down and he turns about to start pulling on his uniform that's lying once again on the double king sized bed.

Hikaru comes over and cups Kaorus cheek turning his head so their facing each other. Hikarus face has a serious look worrying Kaoru for a moment then Hikaru leans in closing his eyes only to kiss Kaoru's lips in a proper kiss this time, not a peck on the lips.

Kaoru relaxes and kisses back closing his eyes.

They both enjoy their kissing for a minute before Hikaru breaks the kiss.

He opens his eyes to look into Kaorus half lidded ones. "Now that is the kind of morning kiss I want." He says with triumph. He lets go of his little brother and starts putting on his own uniform.

"Yes that was." Kaoru agrees with a smile that looks almost like it could have been a smirk then he too turns pulling on his uniform.

Later at the host club… The time before the host club opens to its guests…

Haruhi is making sure they have enough sweets, snacks, tea and coffee for today, and making an estimate on when they'll need more in her head, in the back room of the club room.

Hunny is helping Mori make sure their station is ready.

Kyouya is sitting somewhere between Haruhi and Hunny and Mori at a table typing on his laptop with the usual glare covering the lenses of his glasses.

Tamaki is hovering by Haruhi.

Hikaru is making sure their table is set up for the day and Kaoru is leaning against a wall a little away from the others but closest to Hikaru as Hikaru had told him that he would do the set up today.

Suddenly a girl sneaks over to the doors of the third music room that has both doors close but not locked. She opens one quietly and only wide enough for her to peer into the room to watch Kaoru and Hikaru unnoticed. "Scriptorium veniat tempus et spatium. Ad terram aperire velim, quod unum esset. Sed ut finmen properasmus ad unam modo." She whispers in a chanting like way as she casts her spell through words and concentration.

The floor and wall, starting from where the floor meets the wall and spreading to the floor and wall at the same time, suddenly disappear like computer animated squares being removed turning to black.

This only happens behind and under Kaoru until his heels are hanging over the edge and there is no more wall up to a little above his head creating a space just big enough for Kaoru to fall into with extra room above and on either side of him.

Surprised Kaoru suddenly starts falling backwards into the black space. His surprised face turns to scared as he looks down behind himself only seeing endless black. "Ah!" He gasps loudly getting the others to turn to him stopping what they are doing as he continues to fall into the black space reaching out to try to grab something anything to keep himself from falling in only to find theres nothing to grab onto. He's scared and panicking now looking around the room for help.

"KAORU!" Hikaru screams and rushes towards his brother not caring who or what he shoves out of his way to get to his brother before his love falls into the blackness… he reaches the black space Kaoru is falling down into…. but he's too late….

Kaoru stares at Hikaru reaching towards his brother's outstretched hand, just outside the blackness, in desperation only for the two to find Kaoru's out of reach and… the space starts quickly closing before Hikaru can jump to join Kaoru….

"NO!" He tries to rush forward before the black space vanishes but he finds his hands slamming into the recreated wall and the black space gone. "NO!" He screams slamming a fist into the wall hard. "OPEN BACK UP! GIVE HIM BACK TO ME!"

The other hosts are watching in shocked, scared and frozen silence.

Hunny, like all the other hosts other than the pissed, upset, scared Hikaru whose banging on the wall screaming for his brother to be brought back but his screams are turning to begging words, has a worried and scared look on his face. He doesn't notice his grip on usa-chan getting so loose he almost had dropped the pink stuffed rabbit out of shock and worry. "Oh no."

Hikaru stops banging on the wall leaning his forehead against the wall. He starts sobbing and trying to beg between sobs. "Please…. P-please….. Just give him back….give him back…." He moves his head just a few inches away from the wall and slides down the wall till hes sitting on his knees as a sobbing crying mess calling Kaorus name over and over again in a broken voice.

The girl outside the club room watching only smirks in such an evil way not even the worlds dumbest idiot would be able to miss the evilness in it. "Perfect." She says softly to herself only loud enough for her to hear just like when she chanted those Latin words. "Now I will without a doubt get what I came here for. Sending one of their own away is just my ticket in." She reaches for the door handle of the closed door but pauses and listens as if waiting for something.

AN:

Oh no! Kaoru has been swallowed by a mysterious black space! THE HORROR!

Just so you know what the girl said was in Latin and I was typing it onto my laptop from my phone due to the Wi-Fi being turned off for computers in the house. Sorry if the Latin words are missing any letters or anything I used Google translator. Did my very best to copy them correctly so there shouldn't be anything wrong with them. Here's what she said: "Come time and space portal. Open to take the one I wish to the land which I came from. But hurry to close as to take just the one." Its something I made up so it will 99.99999999999(go on for however long numbers can go on for.) % certain it will not work. But the 0.000000(however long)1 % that I have faith that it will work? Yeah don't even try it cause its not worth it as I'm sure it wont work. Ok? Ok.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter and reviews make me smile and flamers will help me make hot chocolate.

Kaoru.


	4. Chapter 4

Kaoru's P.O.V.

"Ugh…" I groan softly as I feel like I was hit in the head by bricks. My vision is all black and my memory is kind of fuzzy. I manage to get my eyes to open half way only for my vision to be blurry so I blink to try to get it back to clear. "W-What?" I mumble as I blink again to completely clear my vision. I see an unfamiliar roof first, it looks like a bunch of rocks frozen in place on the roof and painted white. I also notice that I am laying in a warm soft white bed while the walls around me are baby blue with red rug as the flooring. "Where am I?" I say to myself in my normal talking volume this time.

"Welcome to the city of Ballpoint." A girls voice next to the bed makes me jump slightly.

I snap my head to her seeing her sitting on a stool looking to me with kind brown eyes.

Her auburn hair is pulled back into two ponytails on the side of her head near the top except for her bangs which fall halfway down her forehead along with some of her hair that's too short to be in the pony tail seems to frame her face as its cut so its leading up to her bangs. Her skin is slightly pale and her lips are a really pale shade of pink. She is wearing a magenta turtle neck wool sweater with brown cargo pants and black with pink stripes runners.

"Who are you?" I demand.

No one's P.O.V.

"We have to save him!" Hikaru demands facing the host club, now that he is recovered enough from his break down about twenty minutes ago, to talk.

"We do. But how are we supposed to find him?" Tamaki whimpers huddled in the fetal position in his chair with the air of moping around him. "One of Daddy's kids was swallowed up by the blackness and Daddy couldn't do a thing."

"We have no idea on anything about what happened or why." Haruhi points out. "We can't do anything as we have no way of knowing where that blackness took him to and what we are facing with here."

"Yes. We will rescue Kaoru from wherever but first we need to figure things out before we can figure out how to try to save him." Kyouya agrees.

"But what if he's being hurt as we speak!" Hikaru jumps to his feet in anger slamming his hands on the table the host's gathered at after the incident along with telling the guests the host club was closed for the day. "What if we don't get him back soon and he's gone forever!" He snarls. "I won't stand by and let that happen!"

"Hikaru calm down. He'll be fine and we will find him." Hunny mutters darkly but mutters loud enough to be heard. "Whoever did this and whoever hurts Kaoru will wish they never did."

Even Mori is kind of scared of how dark Hunny seems to be as he is slightly leaning away from the smaller boy but only a few inches at most.

"Maybe I can help." A girl's voice enters the room.

The host club all look to the girl, Hunny's dark look stays on his face but he just merely moves his eyes to look to the girl who they didn't notice enter the room….except Kyouya…

She is leaning against on a chair at one of the other tables with her arms behind her holding the chair still while her legs are positioned so her left foot is a little behind the right with her left knee bent so its sticking out slightly. She has dark brown hair that is messily cut so some parts of her hair are going to her jaw line with the rest going to the top part of her ears, except for the parts of her hair framing her face that reach to the point where the ends of the strands just barely brush against her shoulders. She is wearing a white tank top that shows off the bottom part of her stomach and showing off her cleavage, at the bottom and top of the tank top it is lined with black thin slightly see through small flower patterned fabric. Her pants are navy blue skinny jeans with a black belt through the belt loops and a slightly big rectangle box looking shaped clip that covers the clipped belt underneath to hold the clip in place.

"How so? What do you know that can help us? Do you know how to get my brother back?" Hikaru starts demanding questions only stopping as he is interrupted by the girl.

"I have seen this before. It's magic from another world which in truth is where I came from. It's a portal that I fell into taking me to this world so I covered up as a new transfer student." The girl explains. "It seems it has taken your brother. Whoever cast the spell for the portal must have either wanted to try to wreck some mayhem in the two worlds by switching one person from each world for the other. Or it is possible the one who cast the spell is looking to do something else but what I can't say." She looks thoughtful for a second. "My best guess would be that the person has found some sort of reason to put me in this world and take your brother or I was a test subject to make sure it would work." Her look of thoughtfulness fades and she pushes herself gently away from the chair so she's standing, she turns to the host club completely facing them now. "I may be able to try to open the portal but I can't say for sure it'll work. I've only ever read a book about the spell to create the portal but never tried it myself while I have seen others use it usually just some high level magic warriors that I watched when passing by a window overseeing the field much like how these windows oversee the schools beautiful gardens." She tells them while her eyes dart around trying to look at all the host clubs eyes.

"Hmmm…." Kyouya hums softly in thought.

"Where do we begin!" Hikaru jumps into the chance to possibly be able to open the portal so he can be with Kaoru again.

Kaorus P.O.V.

"My name is Annika." The girl introduces herself. "I am a resident of the city of Ballpoint. What about you? I've never seen you around before. You appeared by my house in an alley. I was the only one around so I took you to my house since you were unconscious." She explains what happened. "So who are you and what happened?"

I look to my hands thinking about what happened. "My name's Kaoru. I was in my school called Ouran. I was with my friends in the host club as well as my brother when suddenly I fell into a pit of blackness that opened up behind me. That's what happened." I explain and I glance back to her.

Annika blinks. "Ouran? An evil girl is headed there. She plans on stealing Hikaru's heart forcing him under a spell where he loves only her." She lets me know.

My eyes widen as I hear this. 'Oh no!' My thoughts match the fear in my heart. "Then we have to save him!" I say determinedly.

"Settle down. You still need to get back to Ouran which isn't in this world." Annika puts a hand on my shoulder. "Besides you went through a portal leading to another world rest for a moment your body might be feeling the effects of the trip."

"I have to get going as fast and as soon as I can." I tell her moving to get up.

"I think that you need to rest for a little bit more." Annika tries to reason.

AN:

Spring break! XD

I will be working on my stories when I can and I hope anyone else out there on spring break or whatever other break you're on are going to have fun.

Hope you enjoy so far and flamers will be used to make hot dogs!

Kaoru.


	5. Chapter 5

I stand but I feel weak making my legs give out under me with Annika catching me.

"I told you. The effects of traveling to another world if you're not used to it takes a toll on your body. You feel weak and you need to give your body time to turn back to normal before you try to get up. Rest a little more. While you do that I can go see what I can find to help you get back to your world." Annika explains helping me back to the bed.

I don't want to be stuck here but I know I won't be helpful at all with the way I am at the moment. "Fine." I reluctantly agree.

"Ok. I'll bring some food and water in for you. I'll leave it on the nightstand in case you need it." She leaves the room.

I lay there on the bed thinking about Hikaru.

Please be ok.

She comes back after a few minutes and leaves a ham sandwich with a glass of water on the nightstand. "You're not allergic to ham or dislike it do you?" She looks to me.

I shake my head. "No it's good. Thank you."

She smiles relieved. "Ok I will be back. Please rest. I'll see you later." She leaves the room once again but this time I hear another door opening and closing.

I don't even really want to eat. I want to help Hikaru before it's too late.

No one's P.O.V.

"We need these items because I don't have enough magic to open the portal on my own luckily these items will help me open the portal. So do you think you can all do what I asked for me?" Candace asks looking to the host club who nods.

"What am I to do?" Hikaru asks.

Candace looks to him. "Can you stay here and help me start drawing the special patterns we'll need. I'll need to also use them to cast the spell. I'll show you how to do it." She explains.

"Alright! Let's do this!" Tamaki says determinedly.

The host club leaves except for Candace and Hikaru.

"Alright so let's get started." She grabs a piece of paper from the back room coming back to the main room sitting down at a table in a chair beside Hikaru. "Casum forte mollescat cor vestrum, et nunc solum. Nere refloruistis pro aliis. Tu mihi sola." She chants softly then turns to Hikaru.

Hikaru's eyes become unfocused like he is in a trance.

"Is everything alright?" Candace tilts her head softly feigning a look of innocence.

Hikaru blinks and his eyes become focused again. He looks to her. "Have I ever told you that your eyes are lovely?" He says sweetly.

Candace smirks. 'This spell starts off small but grows over time until he only loves the caster of the spell which is me. That way it'll look like he's just fallen for me. He will still act normal for a little bit but he will only care for me soon enough. Everything I am having everyone do is only a trick to get me and Hikaru alone long enough for me to cast the spell as well as to help me forever close the portal so Kaoru can never return to spoil my plan.' She thinks evilly in her head quickly changing her smirk to a smile. "Why thank you. You're too kind."

Hikaru blinks then smiles softly. "So how do we make these special patterns?" He looks to the paper.

"Well…" Candace begins drawing some of the special patterns in a smaller version explaining them to Hikaru.

The special patterns are magic symbols, that are too complicated to describe without confusing people other than a regular pentagram, and the two get them done, putting them on a page of paper each filling up the page, by the time the others return with the objects she sent them to get.

"Thank you so much for getting these items." Candace thanks the others and gets up to instruct them to where as well as how to place the objects.

Hikaru gets the papers with the magic symbols into a neat pile then brings them over to the others.

Candace instructs the host club on where to put everything on six tables they had moved so there's a circle in the middle of the tables… well the best circle they can make.

The water goblet with one magic symbol is placed on one table.

The small empty glass vile with another magic symbol on another table.

The empty brown coil note book with another magic symbol on the next table.

The fake black rose with another magic symbol on the table after that.

The metal pentagram necklace with the regular pentagram on the fifth table.

The metal bat with a red jewel on its chest with a magic symbol on the final table.

Candace glances outside. "We must wait until nighttime when the moon is shining before we can cast this spell." She explains. "If we try to cast it without the moonlight the results will be disastrous."

"Why didn't you tell us that before?" Kyouya stares at Candace through the glare on his glasses.

Candace turns back to them. "We had to get everything set up before the sun starts to set. If I told you the spell had to be cast when the moon is shining I was afraid you wouldn't believe me that we needed it set up before the sun sets." She lies making sure to seem as truthful as possible.

"That's understandable. You did what you thought was best to help us even if it meant holding that information back. It's ok." Hikaru gives her a smile from his spot with the other hosts.

Haruhi and Kyouya share a glance wondering if something is up with Hikaru.

Candace smiles. "Thank you for understanding. We can all take a break until the moon is shining." She tells them. 'By the time this spell is cast the spell I placed on Hikaru earlier will be pretty much fully in effect. This is a lot easier than I thought.' She thinks to herself.

Meanwhile…..

Annika races back to her home where Kaoru is waiting.

An older woman about early fifty years in age is following Annika.

They need to get Kaoru back to his world!

AN:

This chapter feels short…. Oh well it ended where I wanted it to so it should be ok.

Latin words/made up spell translate: Now is the chance let your heart fall for me and me alone. Throw away your care of others. You are only mine.

The magic symbols will surely cause everyone to be confused if I try to describe any of them so just search up magic symbols pictures on whatever picture search thing you use and just use any of the images there as ideas of what they'll look like. Sorry to disappoint anyone if you are disappointed.

Flamers will be used to make hot coco and to melt the snow here!

See you next chapter or in the next chapter of my other story I am working on if you are following that story too.

Kaoru.


	6. Chapter 6

"Kaoru!" Annika calls as they burst into her house with the older woman. She leads the older woman to Kaoru. "We must send you back to your world straight away." She explains. "That girl will be closing the portal between our worlds so we have send you back right now."

Kaoru nods and he gets up feeling better. "Please help me go to my world." He asks them.

"We will. Your body will recover faster since you've jumped worlds once before." The older woman says closing her eyes and chanting words under her breath that Kaoru doesn't catch.

Suddenly a black space opens under him and he looks down in surprise as some sort of force keeps him floating slightly on his back above the hole.

He looks to the two. "Thank you so much." He thanks them.

"Good luck child and may the God's be on your side." The older woman says.

"Bye Kaoru!" Annika waves.

Kaoru waves back then he falls down into the darkness. He gasps quickly sitting up as he finds himself lying on the ground in front of the grand stairs of Ouran. 'I'm home!' He thinks happily. 'Now time to save Hikaru!' He tries to get up but can't. 'Damn it! Damn world jumping!' He curses in his head.

Meanwhile with the host club….

"It's almost time." Candace says as she looks outside. "Soon nothing will be in my way." She says under her breath. She has been to this world before and she want's Hikaru all to herself but Kaoru was in her way thus she got rid of him. She knows the host club will become a problem if they figure out her true motives but if they don't then she should be safe. She turns to the host club going over towards them.

The host club are a little confused at Hikaru's new attitude as he seems to falling for Candace but he seems to be losing interest in everyone else.

He gives her dreamy looks and hovers close to her almost as if the host club no longer existed to him.

Candace moves over to the set up once the moon is high in the sky. 'Time to close the portal once and for all.' She prepares to begin when the unexpected happens.

Kaoru suddenly bursts into the room and stands there panting looking around till his eyes rest upon Candace as well as Hikaru.

"Kao-chan!" Hunny rushes over and jump hugs Kaoru catching his attention.

Kaoru hugs Hunny back catching his breath. "Hey Hunny."

"How'd you get back?" Haruhi asks.

Kaoru looks to the hidden girl. "I had some help in the other world. They helped me get back to this world." He puts Hunny gently down to the ground.

Kyouya and Haruhi are suspicious of possible reasons Hikaru suspiciously didn't go straight to his brother first.

"Hikaru…" Kaoru looks to his brother walking a few steps towards him. "Hikaru who is this girl?"

Hikaru looks to his brother as if noticing for the first time that his brother is here. He smiles dreamily. "She's beautiful isn't she?" He says.

Kaoru's face becomes worried. "Hikaru." He knows the spell is placed upon his brother and he knows that they need to snap him out of it. "You don't know what you're saying." He says to Hikaru moving a little closer.

What happens next shocks the host club and brings tears to Kaoru's eyes.

Hikaru's expression turns angry and he goes right up to his brother. He grabs Kaoru's collar with both hands bringing his brother slightly closer. "Yes I do." He growls. "Shut up!" He pushes Kaoru down to the floor standing above him only to turn away going back to Candace.

Kaoru sits up and the host club shout at Hikaru about what has gotten into him. "Hikaru!" Kaoru speaks up. "She has you under a spell! Snap out of it!" He begs.

"You will not foil my plans!" Candace hisses then she uses some smoke around her and Hikaru then once it fades a few seconds after it's created they are gone.

Kaoru looks down upset.

Hunny rushes over and hugs Kaoru offering his rabbit to the depressed twin.

"Kaoru." Kyouya approaches the twin as Hunny gets him to sit at a table.

Kaoru raises a hand to wipe away his tears. "We need to snap him out of it." He says desperate just to have the brother he knows and loves back. He looks to the host club standing in front of the small table he's sitting at, determined.

Kyouya asks Kaoru a realistic question. "How do you plan on doing this?"

Kaoru looks thoughtful but still determined. "I don't know but I have to find a way!" He tells Kyouya.

With Candace and Hikaru….

Candace makes them appear at the home she has been hiding in as she has bought it for herself for when she comes to this world. "He will not mess up my plan!" She snarls and starts pacing.

"Oh come on beautiful. Everything will be alright. Please don't look upset. Did I do something to upset you?" Hikaru asks the girl who has him under a spell worried he had upset her.

Candace stops pacing and shakes her head to Hikaru. "No. You didn't do anything."

Hikaru moves closer to her grabbing her hand in his own. "Then who did? I'll kill them!" He growls softly.

Candace gets a bright idea at that. "Hikaru! You are a genius!" She kisses him on the lips quickly pulling out her cell.

Hikaru smiles at the kiss. "What?" He tilts his head softly.

"I have a favor to call in with a vampire. Don't worry soon the only thing that will stand in our way of true happiness will be gone." She assures him dialing the number bringing the phone to her ear as it rings.

Hikaru intertwines their fingers as he patiently waits.

Candace smirks as the male vampire picks up the phone. "Hey I'm calling about that favor you owe me." She smirks wider.

AN:

It feels like forever since I have updated this story. I am so sorry please forgive me!

Well there you have it the next chapter. Kaoru is back yay! XD Now they can start looking to see if they can snap Hikaru back to normal!

I hope you all are enjoying this and I hope to hear from you.

Reviews are good and flamers will be used to cook cake!

Kaoru.


	7. Chapter 7

"Ok so far I have been able to figure out the address to the home she has bought probably for when she comes to this world." Kyouya announces to the others. "But we still need a plan on how we can snap him out of the spell."

"What about asking Nekozawa if he knows anything?" Haruhi suggests.

Tamaki and Hunny look horrified but Kaoru and Kyouya seem to be actually considering it.

"I don't see why not. It actually might be a good idea." Kaoru nods.

Tamaki's eyes widen. "Are you out of your mind!?" He dramatically yells in horror.

Kaoru looks to him. "Nekozawa might know something that can snap Hikaru out of the spell. Even if in your mind I am then I am willing to take that if it means bringing Hikaru back to normal." He turns away. "Let's go."

The host club go to the black magic clubs room with Tamaki trailing behind Kyouya holding onto the bottom of Kyouya's jacket of his school uniform for attempt at comfort.

Kaoru knocks on the door which opens on its own a few seconds after. "Hello?" Kaoru pushes the door open a little more as they peer into the dim room.

"Oh well so sad. He's not here. Let's go I'm sure we don't need him." Tamaki tries to walk off but Kyouya grabs the back collar of his uniform dragging the blonde into the room with them as he panics.

"Ah hello there host club." Nekozawa chuckles stepping out of the darkness trying to seem as creepy as possible.

Tamaki attempts to run out but Kyouya's grip on him doesn't let him so he only runs on the spot as Kyouya holds him in place with his arm stretched out from Tamaki trying to run away.

"We need your help." Kaoru explains. "We need to know if you know any way to break someone out of a spell."

"Hmmm. I see." Nekozawa looks thoughtful and makes Beelzenef also look thoughtful. "What kind of spell?"

"A love spell that forces the person to love the caster not caring for anyone else so the person only loves the caster. That kind of spell." Kaoru responds.

Tamaki flops in exhaustion from his attempt at escaping that failed but no one really minds him as Kyouya continues to keep his grip on the blonde.

"Let me see." Nekozawa turns lighting a few candles as he begins scanning some bookshelves holding one of the candle stands taking Beelzenef off for a moment to do so. "Hmm." He scans the books some more. "Ah here we are. I may have something." He responds taking the book off the shelf with the hand not holding the candle stand. He brings it over to a table close by and places the candle stand on it before he opens the book flipping through some pages.

Kyouya waits as if nothing is really happening while keeping his grip on the exhausted but defeated Tamaki.

Hunny has been lifted up onto Mori's shoulders by said dark haired male.

Haruhi is giving Tamaki an 'are you serious?' look before turning back to Nekozawa.

Kaoru is paying attention intently waiting for an answer from the cloak wearing Ouran student.

Nekozawa stops flipping through the book. "Ah here we are." He begins reading.

"So? Can you help us?" Kaoru asks hopefully.

Nekozawa reads for another minute then slams the book shut with one hand. He looks to the host club. "I have good news and bad news." He informs them.

"What would that be?" Kaoru tilts his head.

"There is a way to break the spell. That is the good news." Nekozawa informs them.

Kaoru starts to dread the bad news. "And the bed news?" He hesitantly asks.

"Only one can do it and they must do it before the spell takes full effect meaning too far gone to be saved. Depending on how powerful the caster is the time may vary so I cannot say how long." Nekozawa puts the book on the table.

"What qualifications does it take for someone to be able to break the spell?" Kyouya inquires.

Nekozawa gazes at them through his wig. "The one the person under the spell truly loves more than anything." He informs them.

Everyone turns to Kaoru.

"Kaoru. Only you can snap him out of it and you must do it fast." Nekozawa walks towards the slightly younger twin and looks him in the eye. "You think you can handle it?"

Kaoru nods determined.

"But last time Kaoru tried it didn't work. I have feeling you saw that. So what can he do to snap Hikaru out of the spell?" Kyouya pushes up his glasses with the hand not holding Tamaki.

"I cannot say for certain how since everyone is different but the best way may be to remind him of your love for each other." Nekozawa responds taking a few steps away from Kaoru. "Good luck." He bows his head then the candles blow out.

The host club leave the black magic club room and once out Tamaki pops back to normal.

"So let's get going. Kaoru you can start thinking of ways that you can remind Hikaru of your guy's love on the way. Let's go." Kyouya explains letting go of Tamaki as the group head towards the front entrance of Ouran.

They pile into the limo waiting for them that is from Kyouya's family.

Kyouya gives the driver the coordinates and they are off.

"Let's go save Hikaru!" Tamaki cheers.

Kaoru stares out of the window thinking about ways to remind Hikaru of their love but one way that his mind seems to revolve around is to just kiss Hikaru. 'I hope it works.' He thinks worriedly.

Elsewhere….

"Thanks you for coming." Candace says to the vampire.

"It's no problem. I have been waiting to have a good meal." The vampire chuckles bringing his thumb to his lips right by the corner of his mouth. He flicks his thumb across his lips till it hovers a little away from his skin by his cheek at the same time giving a small lick of his lips baring his fangs in a wicked smile afterward.

Candace wickedly smiles as well. "Perfect." Her voice holds an evil purr to it.

Hikaru watches from the couch… well watching Candace as he continues to fall deeper into the spell.

AN:

Been a little bit since I last updated. So sorry.

Hope you guys like this chapter.

I will continue working on this story and I will find another story to post as my second main story to work on. There is just so much to pick from I don't know how long it'll take. If you are just reading this story and not waiting for me to post new stories then yeah ignore this small paragraph.

Anyways see you next chapter.

Kaoru.


	8. Chapter 8

We will save you!

Kaoru's mind has been on nonstop about saving Hikaru but no one can blame him.

The host club are close to their destination and the tension is starting to come thickly in the air.

The only chance they have to save Hikaru from a magic using selfish girl rests on Kaoru's shoulders and if they don't snap Hikaru back to normal then they could lose him forever to someone Hikaru doesn't actually love!

Kaoru perks up a little from his little thought world when he notices they are close to the place Candace lives at which is most likely where she has Hikaru.

"Kaoru have you thought of some ways to snap Hikaru out of the spell?" Kyouya asks noticing the change in the younger twin.

Kaoru turns to the others. "I have an idea of what to do."

Kyouya nods. "Alright here's the plan." He begins.

Kaoru's P.O.V.

I run towards the back door while the others are at the front door.

_"__Me and the others will keep Candace busy at the front door. You run around back get into the house and find Hikaru. Once you've found him do your best to snap him back to reality." _

Kyouya's words echo in my head from when we were in the limo.

This mansion almost looks like a normal house just much bigger and I find myself panting slightly as I get close to the back yard of the mansion.

The back yard is beautiful with many plants enough to look good but that's to be expected from a Japanese garden especially for the rich. There is a nice patio set too with the garden but the patio set is closer to the mansion.

However….

I skid to a stop upon reaching the back yard and am facing the back door.

No one's P.O.V.

The host club find the front door unlocked and it creaks open slightly as Tamaki knocks.

"This seems a little too easy." Kyouya pushes up his glasses.

"You don't think it could be a…. trap?" Haruhi questions and the host club's eyes widen.

"Oh no." Hunny gasps and takes the lead as they rush towards the back door.

Kaoru's P.O.V.

Candace looks to me then she lets out a growl only to dash back through the back door that's wide open forgetting to close it behind herself.

I give chase betting more than anything that she is going to Hikaru to try to teleport out of here since we have found them. I find myself in the living room with a small work space behind me that holds filing cabinets within its space. I take a small step back finding myself facing not only Candace and Hikaru but a new person too. I have not met him before.

He has red hair that looks messily cut, gold eyes that are slit like a snakes, two gold hoops on each ear, strangely no shirt and a scar from what looks like claw marks from something big with three claws. He puts a wine glass filled with liquid that what looks like blood down onto a nearby end table only to dip his thumb in the liquid that looks even more like blood. He raises his thumb up to his lips with his tongue, that has a gold hoop on it, darting out to lick the pad of his thumb. He looks wickedly and somewhat hungrily at me as he begins to walk towards me. "Boy do you look tasty." He hums looking me up and down until he's standing in front of me lowering his hand to his side as his tongue licks his lips. He lets out a Mmmm sound as his tongue darts into his mouth.

Out of the corner of my eye I see the host club just arriving seeing the sight before them of me facing the red head.

"Kaoru look out!" Haruhi's worried voice calls out in warning.

But that warning came too late.

The red head darts forward and slams himself into me knocking me backwards into one of the file cabinets making it fall with a good loud crashing sound. He lands in front of me and the mess as I feel like I can't get up after being tossed into such a hard heavy metal object.

I try to get up but my body is screaming at me in protest that I need a moment to rest after being thrown so violently into the file cabinet.

The red head snickers slightly and licks his lips as if anticipating a very delicious meal.

No one's P.O.V.

Hunny becomes teary eyed upon seeing that Kaoru doesn't seem to be really moving after the violent shove into the file cabinet. "KAORU! NOOOOO!" He screams in distress and leaps into battle against the red head still with tearful eyes but an angered heart about what has happened to one of his closest friends Kaoru.

The red head turns and knocks Hunny away flinging him back to the host club with Mori catching him after Hunny knocks down Tamaki and Haruhi from being thrown at them. "We can dance later little boy." The red head chuckles. "That is if you really can handle dancing with a vampire."

Kaoru shifts trying to reach for a plank of wood that happened to be sitting on top of the file cabinet he was shoved into and it's now on the ground.

It won't be able to stab the vampire but Kaoru was sure he could try to hit the vampire with it no matter how much his body protested against his movement.

Kyouya spots Kaoru's movements and quickly makes sure the vampire is distracted. "Hey red head!" He says to the vampire making sure to take his time talking without making it obvious. "Vampire or not you will not win this!" He smirks. "You cannot win against the host club."

The vampire's eyes fill with anger and acceptance to the challenge. "WHY YOU!" He shouts but is cut off from saying anymore as Kaoru slams the plank of wood against the vampires head throwing the vampire that didn't know the attack was coming to the ground…. However Kaoru stumbles a little before collapsing as well a little off to the side of the vampire as he drops the plank of wood.

"Kaoru are you ok?" Tamaki and Haruhi rush to Kaoru's side while Mori and Hunny go towards the vampire to make sure the vampire is out of fighting for long enough.

Kyouya heads towards Candace and pauses a little in front of her. "Why so surprised? You should have seen it coming." He says with his calculated voice.

Candace takes a moment to quickly regain herself then she smirks at Kyouya. Her shoulders start to shake as insane laughter but evil laughter starts to bubble its way to the surface. She throws her head back laughing evilly and madly.

"I'm alright. Just a little sore." Kaoru assures Tamaki and Haruhi who are worrying about him.

They glance to Candace as she stops her laughing only to look madly at Kyouya.

"Now's your chance. While she is distracted." Haruhi says quietly to Kaoru trying to not gain the attention of Candace.

"I hope you said your goodbyes because this is the last time you guys will be alive." Candace chuckles.

Kaoru moves quickly while trying to stay out of Candace's radar with Tamaki and Haruhi standing to block him as he darts from his position on the floor to going towards Hikaru giving him a moment of coverage.

Candace smirks widely as Tamaki is knocked over by Hunny then Haruhi by Mori.

Really poor Tamaki and Haruhi they are most likely going to feel all these hits they are taking in the maximum time of the next morning.

The vampire had thrown the two fighters into the hidden girl and the blonde but that fight has given the vampire a few pains as he didn't fight any opponent. He is glad he is a vampire where his strength beats any human cause if he wasn't then he'd be not only in a whole lot of pain but probably seeing the gates to death if he wasn't a vampire. He snarls and crouches low almost like a lion as he prepares to attack again as Kyouya looks back hearing the commotion behind himself.

Kaoru mutters under his breath as his body is still achy from the violent throw into the file cabinet a little earlier. He hopes to whoever is listening that the host club will be alright as he makes it to Hikaru. "Hikaru." He says softly looking into his brothers face.

Hikaru looks angrily at Kaoru. "You stupid brats!" He hisses with a glare at Kaoru. "You dirty rats are making Candace upset. But I bet it was more of this ugly dirty rat in front of me." He snatches Kaoru's neck into his hand and he pulls his twin close to him in anger. "How dare you!" He doesn't even let go as Kaoru's hands come to grip the back of the hand holding his neck instinctively more than anything.

Kaoru looks hurt but he reminds himself that Hikaru is under a spell not knowing what he is saying no matter how much the words hurt him deep down inside. His expression changes to pleading and hopeful. "Please Hikaru. Please remember me and our love." He begs and reaches a hand from its position on the back of Hikaru's hand that is holding his neck, towards Hikaru's face. "Please. I love you Hikaru."

Hikaru's eyes narrow as they stare into Kaoru's own eyes and he feels a nagging feeling of missing something important as blurry memories start to arise up in his mind…. Only to be pushed back for thoughts of Candace and a feeling of longing as the spell continues to grow stronger. He chuckles a little softly at Kaoru's words of 'I love you.' And he smirks at Kaoru. "Ah I see. This filthy rat is jealous that such a lovely gem such as Candace has stolen my heart when a filthy rat couldn't even have a chance. It makes me want to laugh really." He brings Kaoru a little closer. "But no time for laughing. You have crossed the line when you made Candace upset and now you will pay dearly." He growls.

Kaoru really hopes that this will work as he moves his face forward enough to kiss Hikaru on the lips feeling the hand on his neck start to dig a touch into his neck as he leans forward to steal the kiss. 'Please work.' Kaoru begs in his mind.

Hikaru throws Kaoru down to the ground by his neck hard with a snarl. "How dare you! You filthy rat!" He tightens his grip on Kaoru's neck as the other gasps in pain from being slammed so hard into the floor by the neck.

Kaoru looks pleadingly at Hikaru and his eyes want to water to let tears fall from them but he holds them back. "Please Hikaru." His shaky and slightly broken voice begs.

Hikaru is on one knee holding Kaoru to the ground by his neck and he raises his free fist to strike Kaoru with the rest of the host club too busy to come help.

Kaoru looks pleading to Hikaru but he closes his eyes tightly turning his head a little to the side bracing himself for the hit.

AN:

Wow a roller coaster!

I hope you guys like it and I'll try to not leave you guys in suspense for too long.

Review but remember flamers will be used to cook blood sausages!

Kaoru.


	9. Chapter 9

"Prepare to taste the punishment that is given to rats such as yourself." Hikaru snaps.

Suddenly Hikaru is knocked off of him as Candace is thrown into him.

Kaoru looks up noticing the change and sees Candace look enraged as she get's off of Hikaru that she doesn't seem to notice that she was thrown into thanks to her rage.

She dashes back into battle against the other hosts.

Kaoru gets up going over to Hikaru. "Hika." He says crouching by his brother.

"Don't call me that." Hikaru hisses with a glare.

Kaoru leans in closer to his brother while Hikaru tries to lean away.

Hikaru raises a hand to attack and Kaoru places his lips against his brothers.

Kaoru softly and lovingly kisses Hikaru pouring out how he feels silently into the kiss.

Hikaru freezes a moment making Kaoru think it worked but the younger's sadly mistaken. The older shoves Kaoru away hard and wipe his mouth. "You bastard of a rat." He hisses standing going over to Kaoru.

"Hikaru." Kaoru starts trying to think of other ways to get Hikaru to remember their love.

Hikaru's eyes narrow in anger and crouches beside his brother. "You will pay for that." He hisses in a slight growl.

"Please Hikaru don't you remember who I am?" Kaoru begs his brother.

"Yeah. You're the bastard of a rat that not only upset my beautiful lady but decided to kiss me. Now it's time for you to pay." Hikaru growls.

Kaoru eyes tear up as he begins to fear that Hikaru is too far gone into the spell to be saved. "Hika….. Please think back. Don't you remember? Remember that we are together and everything we've been through together? Don't you remember me? Your brother? Your lover?" He pleads.

Hikaru snaps at the younger. "Don't call me that! I told you not to! You are just a loser looking for attention!"

Kaoru closes his eyes trying to hold back tears. "No. Please no. This can't be happening." He says to himself under his breath.

Hikaru grabs Kaoru by the collar of his shirt pulling him close.

Kaoru looks teary eyed into Hikaru's eyes.

Hikaru pauses a moment with a small wince but just as Kaoru hopes that he has gotten through Hikaru is consumed by the spell once again. He clenches a fist readying to attack.

Kaoru closes his eyes and thinks about everything he and Hikaru have been through together. He feels like he can't hold the tear's back from falling for much longer.

In the background the host club is still fighting the other two.

Haruhi and Kyouya with Tamaki trying to help are going against Candace.

Mori and Hunny are going against the vampire.

Tamaki is thrown back into the wall and is knocked out for a few moments.

Haruhi is knocked backwards but only enough to stumble then Kyouya attacks Candace throwing her to the wall by Tamaki.

Candace grabs Tamaki as she quickly recovers then she tosses him at Haruhi and Kyouya.

Only Kyouya manages to get out of the way in time leaving Haruhi to get knocked down by the blonde who is really just coming back from unconsciousness as Candace threw him.

Candace gets up and slams herself into Kyouya knocking both of them backwards to the floor.

The vampire blocks Hunny's attacks then Mori comes up behind the vampire slamming a foot into his side making the vampire almost fall to the floor after stumbling a little. The vampire coughs once or twice then recovers with narrowed eyes glaring at the two he's fighting. He bares his fangs is a hiss then dashes towards the two ready to take them out.

Hunny jumps upwards while Mori moves to the side.

The vampire turns to Mori but suddenly Hunny slams down onto the vampire knocking the red head to the floor.

Hunny tries to keep the vampire down and Mori approaches him to help but the vampire pushes up hard and fast knocking Hunny back off of him only to send a kick towards Mori.

The vampire remembers what he is supposed to be doing and that is kill the only one that Candace asked him. "I didn't sign up for this shit." He turns away from the two starting to head towards Hikaru and Kaoru.

Hunny chases after the vampire. "Oh no you don't!"

Both Hikaru and Kaoru aren't paying attention to the fighting behind them as Kaoru is trying to get Hikaru to remember their love while Hikaru is trying to get back at Kaoru being trapped in the spell.

The vampire tries to pick up speed to get away from Hunny but just as he is almost at the twins Hunny jumps onto his back since the vampire didn't use his vampire speed. He jerks around trying to knock Hunny off of him while Hunny holds on as they stumble away from the twins which is Hunny's goal like the other hosts.

To keep the two away from the twins.

The vampire slams Hunny's back into the wall but Hunny refuses to let go.

Mori rushes in to help Hunny and tries to grab the vampire but the vampire jerks away from Mori each time.

The vampire snarls as he continues to try to get Hunny off of him while dodging Mori's attacks.

"Just kill them John!" Candace calls suddenly. "It'll be appreciated!"

John narrows his eyes and finally manages to throw Hunny off only to turn to Candace who is trying to hold off Kyouya. "You called me only for one favor and you think you can just order me around like that!" He snarls. "You bitch! How dare you even think that just because you called me in out a favor that you can suddenly change it! Have fun bitch the deal is off and I owe you nothing!" He speeds away with his vampire speed leaving the building.

Candace's eyes widen and she looks at Hunny, Mori, Tamaki, Kyouya and Haruhi. She looks to where John disappeared from. "Damn you! You stupid ass!" She calls hoping that John can hear her. She turns and dashes towards the twins planning to take Hikaru away like last time.

"Oh no you don't!" Haruhi says rushing over to the wood Kaoru used on the vampire earlier grabbing it and races towards Candace.

Candace tries to pick up speed to get to Hikaru before any of them can stop her.

Haruhi gets up behind Candace and slams the wood into the back of her head knocking Candace out cold.

"Good work." Kyouya says to Haruhi who tosses the wood away.

"Thanks." Haruhi responds.

"It's too late isn't it?" Kaoru says as he and Hikaru still aren't aware of what's going on with the others.

Hikaru growls and Kaoru looks to Hikaru letting some tears fall as he is looking down to the ground.

Kaoru raises his head and looks into Hikaru's eyes making Hikaru pauses as their eyes meet seeing the younger crying. "Well then fine." The younger says in a broken voice. He takes a step back enough to get Hikaru to let go of him and before Hikaru can do anything he raises a hand and does the unexpected.

The sound of someone being slapped echoes throughout the room.

KaoruHitachiin has just slapped his brother and love Hikaru Hitachiin.

Hikaru is stunned with his head slightly turned to the side from the hit.

Kaoru isn't holding back on the tears at all and he speaks in a broken and angered voice. "Well fine then! If you want it that way you can just stay here!" He almost shouts making everyone look to him surprised except Hikaru who is processing what is happening. He turns and dashes out of the room obviously leaving the building.

"Kaoru!" Haruhi and Hunny chase after him but Haruhi stops and looks back to Hikaru for a moment before turning and leaving to catch up with Hunny to find Kaoru.

Hikaru blinks as his mind processes what just happened.

"Hikaru!" Tamaki snaps angrily at the ginger haired boy. "You are so selfish!"

Hikaru looks at the hosts still in the room and his cheek where he was slapped is starting to turn pink.

AN:

Well that's that for this chapter. Hope you all have enjoyed it so far.

Hope to see you guys next chapter!

Kaoru.


	10. Chapter 10

Hikaru brings a hand to his head. "Ugh." He groans. "What? What's going on?" He looks around and lowers his hand from his head looking confused. "Where are we and why are we here?"

Tamaki smiles widely. "Our Hikaru is back!" He cheers.

Hikaru looks even more confused. "What are you talking about?"

Kyouya steps in to answer Hikaru's questions since Tamaki is too busy being happy that Hikaru is back to normal. "You were put under a spell by Candace where you loved only her. She was the one that sent Kaoru to the other world to get closer to us and to be able to get close enough to you to cast the spell onto you." He explains.

"Well thanks for getting me out of that." Hikaru looks to Candace who is out cold still. "I seriously want to give her a taste of revenge for doing this." He growls.

"She will be dealt with. Right now you should focus on finding Kaoru." Kyouya corrects Hikaru.

Hikaru looks to Kyouya then looks around the room finding Kaoru, Hunny and Haruhi missing from the room. "Yes I do." He agrees. "Especially after being under that horrible spell."

Kyouya nods. "Yeah while you were under that spell you hurt him pretty bad mostly mental but as you can see a fight went down in which we all took a part in so Kaoru could try to snap you out of the spell. We did manage to get you back to normal but this is why I told you that you should find Kaoru making a top priority."

Hikaru looks wide eyed at Kyouya almost like he just saw something that would scar him for the rest of his life. "Wh-what did I do?" He questions a little shaky, scared of the answer.

Tamaki has calmed down enough and tells Hikaru all of what he did, that they know of, while under the spells influence.

Hikaru just looks horrified and guilty that he did that, under a spell or not. He dashes off out of the room without another word.

All he can think of is finding Kaoru as a top priority over anything else.

"Kaoru!" He calls as he searches for his brother frantically starting by going throughout the house then heading outside into the backyard gravitating to the front when he can't find his little brother who he loves so much. "Kaoru!" He calls again as he continues his frantic searching moving away from the house. "Kaoru! Please!" He refuses to give up no matter what. He knows he needs to apologize to Kaoru and hopefully make it up to the other. "Kaoru!?" He spots Hunny and Haruhi searching a little ahead and goes over to them.

They look to him as he approaches.

"What are you doing here?" Hunny mutters a little darkly making Hikaru take a step back.

"Calm down Hunny." Haruhi assures the other. "The spell is broken."

Hunny blinks and smiles. "Yay! Hikaru is free!" He jump hugs Hikaru.

Hikaru nods. "Yeah but right now is not the time. Have either of you seen where Kaoru went?"

The two shake their heads.

"He managed to give us the slip when we chased after him." Haruhi explains.

Hunny lets go of Hikaru and looks away worried. "I hope he's alright." He says softly.

Hikaru is very worried. "Yeah well I'm not giving up." He races away to continue his search for his love. "Come on Kaoru please." He whispers to himself as he keeps looking. He skids to a stop almost going over the cliff but stopping in time. He sighs in relief and turns away taking one step before freezing. He spins around and looks down below to the beach below the cliff.

There….

"Kaoru." Hikaru sighs in relief that his brother is alright.

There sitting on the beach's sand watching the sun set is Kaoru with his knees drawn to his chest and his arms wrapped around them as he looks depressed.

Hikaru looks for the fastest way to get to his brother and checks to see if he can climb down the cliff but he would only fall possibly getting a fetal injury.

That would not help at all at this time.

He looks for another route and spots a way down through a patch of woods. He heads straight for it and dashes into the forest with dead trees like it is recovering from a fire. He crouches low as the incline becomes a little steep so he can safely slide down it. "Almost there." He says to himself and he reaches flat ground only to start running again though he had to jump down a little so he stumbles the first few steps. He makes it out of the woods and slows to a walk not wanting to hurt his twin by tackling him though he so badly wants to. He comes up behind Kaoru.

Kaoru hasn't noticed Hikaru has arrived yet.

Hikaru looks up to the sun set.

The water reflecting the glimmer of the setting sun's rays with some shining when the water moves or some of the water becomes droplets as it crashes like a wave on a rock sticking out of it.

The sky behind it dimming to an orange color that is not so harsh on the eyes to look at.

"It's a beautiful sunset." Hikaru mentions.

Kaoru raises his head in surprise and with one hand now on the sand by his butt he turns to look up at Hikaru. His eyes have tears in them.

"But it doesn't compete." Hikaru smiles and looks to Kaoru.

Kaoru blinks for a moment wondering if this is just some dream or possibly he is going insane.

Hikaru was too far under the spell to be saved…. right?

The older blinks and his smile disappears when he sees Kaoru has been crying. He kneels down beside Kaoru and looks worriedly at his brother. "You're crying." He states the obvious.

Haruhi and Hunny make it to the cliff and they spot the twins talking though they are high enough they can't hear what they are saying.

Haruhi smiles softly overly sure that Kaoru should forgive Hikaru and everything will be normal again.

Hunny sits watching in anticipation though he too guesses that Kaoru will forgive Hikaru.

Hikaru starts to reach out towards his twin's cheek.

Kaoru closes his eyes and glances away.

Hikaru blinks and stops reaching towards the other. "Kaoru I…." He tries to figure out where to begin with his apologizing but there's so much he wants to say to the other it's difficult to know where to start.

Kaoru wipes away his tears but they still hang there in his eyes and he stands up with shadows covering his eyes.

"Kaoru." Hikaru stands up and watches Kaoru's face but can't tell what his twin is thinking especially with his eyes covered in shadows cast from his bangs. "Listen." He starts to panic he's going to lose Kaoru so he is going to try to wing it with the apology hoping it comes out the way he wants it too. "I know I was a jerk when I was put under that spell by that selfish girl that I would never be interested in even if she was the last girl on earth. Tamaki and Kyouya explained it to me of what I did. I wasn't myself but I still am very sorry for how I treated you all and you especially. My feelings are only for you and will forever be that way no matter what. If anyone thinks I have feelings for anyone other than you then they are delusional. I promise you that my feelings only truly lie with you. Kaoru you hold my heart and soul. I love you more than the world itself. Please forgive me for everything I did while under the spell though words cannot describe how sorry I am." He lowers his head slightly showing true remorse and guilt. He keeps his eyes on his twin as he waits for a reply fearing the worst because what he did was truly terrible and he hasn't forgiven himself yet.

Kaoru turns to Hikaru but still keeps his eyes covered by shadows cast from his bangs.

The anticipation in the air is heavy and Hikaru hopes that Kaoru can forgive how horrible he was.

Kaoru finally speaks in a slight growl. "Hikaru…" He trails off for a moment and clenches his fist.

Hikaru notices this and how tense his brother is. "If you want to hit me then go ahead. I deserve it." He tells the other and waits to see what the other will do.

Kaoru clenches his teeth. "Hikaru…. You really were a jerk at that time…." He says.

Hikaru lets the other speak, not saying anything as he listens intently.

AN:

Finally computer problems is solved at least it should be.

Hope you guys liked this chapter and yes for those waiting for the next story on my other story I promise I am working on it.

I hope you guys liked this chapter and please reviews with flamers being used to help me fight those that hurt my friend that's like a sister! Jk I can do that on my own so flamers will be used to cook cake!

Kaoru.


	11. Chapter 11

Kaoru let's his eyes come out of the shadows cast from his bangs and he looks at Hikaru with teary eyes. "Oh Hikaru… You idiot!" He jumps towards Hikaru with arms outstretched.

Hikaru's eyes are getting a little blurry with tears too and he opens his eyes so he catches his brother into a hug as they embrace each other.

"I am so happy to have you back." Kaoru's voice cracks slightly thanks to the crying.

"I'm glad to be back because it means I get to be with you once again." Hikaru feels a few tears fall down the planes of his cheeks as they get free from his eyes. He brings Kaoru as close as he can.

"Never go away again." Kaoru mummers mostly to himself and Hikaru feels his clothing get a little wet from Kaoru's crying.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Hikaru tells him pulling away enough to kiss Kaoru on the lips letting the other feel how much he loves the younger with the younger doing the same in return.

They both close their eyes and enjoy the kiss full of love.

Haruhi and Hunny smile as they watch the two.

"A truly happy ending." Hunny says and glances up to the darkening sky. "Yes it is perfect."

Haruhi nods. "Yeah you have that right." She agrees.

Hunny grins and nods. He gets up and turns away from the edge of the cliff with his head at its proper angle. "Let's go tell Tamaki and Kyouya it's all good now." He takes the lead heading back.

Haruhi watches Hunny then glances back one last time at the twins before following Hunny to go inform Tamaki and Kyouya that everything will be alright.

Hikaru and Kaoru break the kiss slightly breathless but happily looking lovingly into each other's eyes.

"I was so scared I had lost you." Kaoru admits.

Hikaru kisses away Kaoru's tears. "You are not losing me little brother. I love you."

Kaoru smiles and kisses Hiakru's tears away as well. "I love you too."

They glance to the sunset and they both share a smile.

"You know. No sunset or anything can ever compete with you. You are truly perfect." Hikaru says sweetly.

Kaoru snuggles against Hikaru with his back to Hikaru's chest and his hands gently touch Hikaru's arms that securely around him. He feels safe, loved and most of all he no longer feels lonely in Hikaru's arms. "Same to you my lovable idiot." He nuzzles Hikaru's jaw.

Hikaru pouts slightly. "Awww. I'm not an idiot. Save the baka for Tamaki."

Kaoru laughs and it makes Hikaru's heart think it can fly.

Hikaru smiles and laughs softly. "Never stop smiling. Never stop being happy. It really suites you a lot better than being upset." He tells the other.

Kaoru places a loving kiss on Hikaru's cheek. "And you just keep being you."

"I told you already. I'm not going anywhere." Hikaru says turning his head to gently kiss Kaoru on the lips for a second.

Kaoru closes his eyes and lays his head on Hikaru's chest by his shoulder. "I know." He mummers so softly it'd be easy to miss but Hikaru caught it.

Hikaru cuddles Kaoru as they stand there on the beach in the suns last dying rays as it gives up control over the sky to the darkness of night… not like the two on the beach really noticed…. At first.

Hikaru glances up after a bit of cuddling with silent words being exchanged and notices it's dark. "Maybe we should head home. It's dark out."

Kaoru doesn't reply and after almost a minute Hikaru glances down to his brother. The younger had fallen asleep in Hikaru's arms and looks happy as well as peaceful.

Hikaru almost laughs happily upon seeing this. "Alright I'll carry you." He sweeps Kaoru up into his arms bridal style. "Sleep well little brother. My love." He turns and begins heading back to get Kaoru home where he can rest.

Tamaki and the other's come running over to them as Hikaru gets up the slope managing to do with a sleeping Kaoru.

Tamaki almost jump hugs Hikaru but sees Kaoru asleep in the orders arms making him grin goofily. "Awww." He coos.

Hikaru rolls his eyes only slightly since he actually agrees with Tamaki that Kaoru sleeping is actually pretty cute. "Just don't wake him." He warns the others rather friendly but still with a warning in his voice.

"We won't." Kyouya pushes up his glasses making sure his voice won't wake the sleeping twin. "We should start heading back."

Hikaru nods and they begin walking with the Kyouya leading and the others softly talking to each other as well as Hikaru making sure to do their best to not wake Kaoru.

They make it to the waiting limo and climb in. They decide to drop everyone off.

First was Haruhi's house and she gives them all a goodnight as she leaves.

Next is Hunny and Mori who also wish everyone a goodnight.

Then after that is the twins in which Hikaru gives the remaining two a goodnight as he leaves the limo heading towards the mansion.

Then before Kyouya's driver takes him to the mansion where the raven can get some sleep, they have to head to Tamaki's mansion first.

"You know it's quite lovely to see such strong love." Tamaki says thoughtfully and actually looking really thoughtful mixed with a little bit of staring off into space which is new.

Kyouya raises an eyebrow slightly at this. "Yeah it is." He agrees as he analyzes this different Tamaki that looks smarter and more serious. He however bets more than everything that Tamaki cannot last too long like that though…..

In five…..

Four….

Three….

Two….

One….

Tamaki's stupid grin comes back to his face and he now looks like himself as he stares into space daydreaming. "Oh Kyouya can you just imagine what it'll be like to fall in love next?" He says in his daydreaming voice.

'Nailed it.' Kyouya's inner voice says in his head making him slightly wonder if Tamaki really is rubbing off on him. "Who knows who'll end up falling in love next." He informs the blonde pushing up his own glasses but he has a small smile on his face. "You lovable idiot.' He whispers to himself. "You have me caught in your trap, huh?"

Tamaki cheers fist pumping the air. "Yeah!"

What the blonde is exactly cheering for is unknown but Kyouya just wants to smile a little more at it.

They arrive at Tamaki's mansion.

"We have arrived." Kyouya points out.

Tamaki blinks and glances outside. 'Oh yeah." He sounds a tad disappointed then he looks back to Kyouya happy go lucky once again. "Well goodnight mommy!" He hugs Kyouya in his over dramatic way with the goofy grin on his face.

Kyouya pat's Tamaki's back. "Yeah night daddy." He responds.

Tamaki grins widely up at Kyouya then let's go of the other. "I'll see you!" He then waves leaving the limo.

"See you." Kyouya pulls out his black book. "Yup." He whispers watching Tamaki as he leaves. "Definitely that the idiot is rubbing off on me." He watches the mansion as it disappears as the driver begins driving now that Tamaki is out with the door closed. He spots Tamaki waving bye to him in front of the front doors to the mansion. "Definitely rubbed off on me." His small smile seems to be preeminent on his face as he begins writing in his black book after the mansion vanishes from view.

It's truly a picture perfect ending.

The brotherly love act became better than ever.

The twins married as soon as they got out of school and everyone was happy.

Even the young twins, Hikaru and Kaoru adopted about two years after getting married, are happy with their new parents since their biological ones died. The young twins are named Brody, the oldest by a few seconds, and Hunter, the youngest by a few seconds. They remind everyone of the twins that adopted them almost as if the twins are the biological parents of the young ones.

But what happened to Candace when she woke up?

Candace when she woke up from unconsciousness…

"Ugh." She groans and opens her eyes blinking a few times.

"Ah she is awake." An unfamiliar voice to the girl speaks.

She looks up and sees a man in a cloak standing a little in front of her with the host club standing a little behind him watching the girl. She tries to move her arms but finds that she is tied to a chair and that's when she notices she's in the circle that was made to close the portal forever. She looks to Hikaru pleading but Hikaru puts an arm around Kaoru bringing the other closer. She has been defeated and Hikaru has broken free of her spell. She starts to shake as she tries to hold back tears.

The cloaked figure begins chanting the spell to open the portal.

"No!" She screams and tries to get out of her binds. "NO!" She screams louder as the cloaked one continues the chant.

The portal opens up beneath her and she falls down into the darkness heading to her world.

She lands in her world with the chair breaking at the rough landing. She rolls slightly on the ground as her movements caused by the landing come to a stop. "I will have my revenge." She is about to get up when she is suddenly surrounded. She looks up and sees the police along with Annika and an older woman.

They look angry.

"Hey." She greets them trying to be casual.

"Candace." A police man walks forward bringing out hand cuffs that block magical powers. "You are under arrest." He slaps them onto her wrists after bring her hands behind her back. "For using magic to send someone to another world attempting to never let him get home, for using magic to force someone to love you and…" He is handed a note that was attached to the chair. "For attempting to kill someone." He stuffs the note into his pocket then makes her stand. "You'll be in jail for quite a while for not only breaking rules in magic using but also for attempted murder. In jail you will be given a bracelet that will not let you use your powers. You will appear before a judge to find out just how long you are going to be locked away for." He and the other police there lead her away.

Candace growls and glares at anyone who dares to be close to her or look at her. She will never get her revenge now!

Back with the host club after the portal closes…

Nekozawa closes the portal forever to insure that nothing like this would ever happen again.

"Thank you Nekozawa." Kaoru thanks the cloaked figure.

The others join in on a thanks.

Nekozawa looks to them and smiles. "It's no problem." He assures them.

The end.

AN:

That was a little shorter than expected…. Well I hope it turned out good though.

Thank you for reading!

Kaoru.


End file.
